Nightmare
by awesomenerd95
Summary: When House has a terrifying flash back of his dad will he open up to wilson or be his deflective house self? will he tell wilson his dark secret hes hidin?...read and find out dark undertones but touching house and wilson friend ship NOT romance
1. Chapter 1

Im new at this so pleas no flames although constructive criticism and kind words are helpful..hint..hint tell me what you think and ill continue

* * *

"Honey I'm home," house said sarcastically while bursting in to Wilson's office

Wilson was staring at the papers on his desk he let out a loud sigh he knew that voice all too well and he knew what it wanted, for houses _personal bank_ to buy him lunch.

"You're late again," Wilson said teasingly playing into houses games

"I work all day and this is who you repay me, now feed me winch!" house continued

"Alright one minute," Wilson said continuing to look through his papers

"Ya that's good in all but I'm still going to be hungry in a minute soo buy me lunch," House asserted

Wilson looked up with a sigh, house was like a kid sometimes, and you had to know when to pick your battles this was one he wasn't going to waist and energy on. As he looked up he noticed house had deep circles under his eyes, and they were bloodshot like he'd been up all night.

"Sleep much?" Wilson said referring to his friend's appearance"

"It's hard to sleep when I was thinking about Cuddy's ass all-night have you seen that thing..."

"Deflecting. That's a yes" Wilson said getting up looking at his friend once more he really did look like _crap _a ting of worry started to build until he decided to quickly dismiss it. When he reached down to turn of his computer he saw one more unattended to paper.

"One more," Wilson mumbled while staring intently on the paper, but being the perfectionist that he was when it came to his paper work he pulled out a ruler to make it straight.

"If I starve to death you have to do my clinic duty!" house yelled getting impatient and just for the joy of being annoying, plus he and been a little on edge lately after his fight with Wilson a few days ago they were fine now but it still bothered house. At the sound of his voice Wilson spun around on the balls of his feet with the ruler still in his hand, then suddenly houses eyes glazed over and hid face turned pale as if he had seen a ghost or Cuddy's boobs.

"You ok?" It was clear he had caught house off guard he stepped closer to him concern drawn in his features

"NO, please don't!" house pleaded staring straight he walked back as Wilson continued to advance.

"House?" _ok is he messing with me..._Wilson considered the possibility until he saw his friend's knees buckle under himself as he fell to the floor with a thud. The diagnostician continued to shack his head viscously fear flooded his eyes and shock throughout his core, there was very few times when Wilson had seen his friend look this vulnerable.

"Please don't please…_dad_" the blue eyed mans pleaded whisper, shocked his friend _did he call me dad…is he having a flashback _Wilson tried to make scene of the situation while trying to calm his friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…don't hit me _again" _the doctors pleads becoming more urgent as his body trembled and beads of sweat formed above his brow

"House, House, you're ok I'm not going to hurt you, house I'm your friend"

The oncologist shook him firmly nearly shouting at him trying to bring him back to reality, when he finally did. Houses breathing evened out and he realized where he was when Wilson noticed this he slowly let go of him but remained kneeling in front of him as he cowered in the corner, the first thing house saw was Wilsons hideous yellow tie immediately associating it with Wilson. He refused to look him the face knowing what he would see, fear and pity. Houses eyes scanned the room for a while letting the events wash over him as both men sat on the floor panting, _shit_ he thought to himself this is one of those thing we are going have to "talk" and "be open" about, _double shit_. House grabbed his cane using it as a life line to pull his tired body up and walked out of the room without a word Wilson and the back of his white coat quickly following the limping man out of his office _like hell he's going to get out of this conversation _Wilson thought, determined to get some answers at the confusing events that took place.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews oh and I will make a conscious effort to remember to capitalize "House" review on the chapter and ill write more

* * *

"House, House" The concerned friend followed House down the hall.

"It was nice chatting, but you didn't feed me so I'm out," House called out still limping off to his office; Wilson rolled his eyes _another deflection. _

"House, what the hell was that," The oncologist panted as they finally reached the diagnostic office. His ducklings were busy reading over a file in the room next to Houses office.

"House are you…Are you ok?" concern seeped heavily through his words

"Fine." House replied slightly agitated now

_No smart ass comment? No jab at me being a sentimental moron or telling me I have an ugly, something's wrong _Wilson thought. House recognized the look in his friends eyes and quickly followed it by,

"Sentimental moron,Oh ya and that ties perfect for coming out of the closet I'm proud of you," The blue eyed doctor retorted.

"You're deflecting!"

"Your just hungry for neediness, moron" then he quickly turned his attention to his duckling doing an awful job of trying slyly watching

"You're morons to, except you Taub, your just a philander with a big noise."

Foremen and Thirteen, quickly turned their attention back to the file, while Taulb put his hand to his noise self consciously.

"House you need to talk about this," James said a little more forcefully this time

"No you need to talk about this, what do you want me to do, open up cry on your shoulder" The disgruntled doctor shot back.

"I want you to explain what happened back there, and don't say nothing happened…you called me dad and begged me not to hit you"

The ducklings ears where brought back to the confrontation.

"I didn't have a normal childhood, got in fights, no big deal" House shrugged off nonchalantly.

"That's not all," and just as House went to walk out the door Wilson said something that caught his attention

"I'v seen them, when you got shot and were in the ICU…I saw the scars" his voice a gentle whisper begging for information.

"Let this go," House grumbled as he started to limp out when Wilson grabbed his arm, and with the other to lift the back of House's crumpled black ACDC shirt. The room gasped as they gauched at the old red marks covering his fair freckled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your reviews and keep them coming if you want more, or if you have any ideas for the next chapter

I don't own House! If I did I would know Hugh Laurie…*day dreams* he has pretty eyes… and I would get to stare at R.S.L flawless hair *drool*…any way on with the story

* * *

House quickly pushed Wilsons hand away as if he had the plague

"Don't… let it go," rage and hurt pooled in his crystal blue eyes. Wilson was so shaken by his friend's stare that he took a step back, then quickly changed his mind and advanced with force

"NO, you're not running away from this, not again" now an equal strength burned through James's eyes

"Watch me" just then Wilson grabed his cane enabling him from continuing House let a small chuckle slip his lips as he looked to the floor

"20," he said distantly, his face scrunched showing his wrinkles that had accumulated from his type of lifestyle.

"What..." he began confused

"20 belt buckle scares, 6 burns, 3 surgical scares, and 5 self…" the last part he stopped and changed his mind, he looked up and pierced Wilson with his eyes

"Is that enough for you," House said after a short period of intense silence. Wilson merely shook his head left to right.

"No, I want…I want you to talk about the scares we can't see," He was desperate for his friend to confront the demands that haunted him, but House would never admit that they did.

"Will that make you fell better, make you feel like you finally got the cold hearted ass to open up, warm his cold, cold heart, and prove to everyone you can perform miracles," He knew how to manipulate Wilson and he took advantage of it.

"oh and don't you guys have work to do I don't know something about getting paid, except you Foremen you can switch to robbing houses if the economy get to bad but you two are screwed." He said turning to his intently listening ducklings. He took off going to coma guys room to take a nap he knew no one would bother him there.

House turned in his sleep as he lay in the hospital bed next to coma guy, a medical journal on his lap. "_Please, daddy don't" little Greg House pleaded as his father advanced on him" you're a disgrace an insult to society, I'm ashamed to have you as a son" he spat viscously while walking closer to him ruler in hand a yard stick to be precise he could feel the pain rush through him at every blow black spots danced in his vision, the pain increasing by the blow, faster and harder… _

"House, House!" cuddy shouted

"What, what I'm up," he sat up panting his face glistening with sweat.

"You ok?" she stared at his pale figure incredulously

"Fine" he said clearly not

"What were you dreaming about," she continued to pry

"The dean of medicine was biting my head off, Wilson bought yet another hideous tie you know the usual."

She frowned at his deflecting but decided not to push it

"Ether you cure your patient or your have clinic duty"

"But mommy' he whined in a high pitch voice as he shakily got up from the bed.

"Are you really ok…I mean you look…"

_Ah shit, not her to _he thought to himself"FABULOUS, I know it the new hair cut" he said whooshing his head around dramatically shaking the very little hair he had

"If you like I'll give you her number, you van finally get your lips waxed, your mustache is distracting me from your cleavage" House walked out of the room leaving a self cautious, disgruntled cuddy standing there.

"Hello my little duckies," Hi limped in to the diagnostics office walking to his white board

"uhm, house," Thirteen said looking to her colleges for their support "about earlier"

"Oh I'm sorry you had to see mommy and daddy fight it's not your fault daddy's just a lazy drunk" he said in a condescending tone as if he were speaking to incompetent young children avoiding the pity party that was sure to come.

The tree rolled their eyes in unison, then quit fell over the room

"Come on!" House shouted obnoxiously "There's a patient dying to it would be great if you would, oh I don't know do you job"

Taube broke the silence "lupious?"

House glared at him "ok, I lied you are a moron"

Just then Wilson walked in he waved a hand at houses ducklings apologizing for interrupting.

"You _need_ to talk about this, cuddy found you having a nightmare in coma guy's room," Wilson said sternly putting his hands on his hips in his classic I'm serous House pose.

"Why won't every one leave me the HELL alone, it's not important" Greg shouted hoping to scare them off

"I is important" Wilson asserted

"It helps if you talk about it" Taube offered clearly both unfazed by houses outburst.

"What do you want me to tell you?" House had reached his breaking point he couldn't stand the stares and attention. "You want me to tell you how my dad hated me and told me every day I was a worthless piece of shit, tell you that when I started to play piano he thought it was girly so he pushed me down the stairs and continued to beat me so I had to be hospitalized with a broken rib, how when I was late two minutes for diner so he beat me with a ruler and made me go without eating for a week, or mad me take ice baths in the rain until I caught bronchitis!"

"Is that what you wanted to hear?!" "Did it make you feel better?"

He limped out of the room leaving every one utterly and literally speechless.

* * *

There more where that came from if you review please give me your opinions….The game..sorry couldn't resist


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this chapter is pretty intense you've been warned. I don't know if I like where I'm taking this but it's going to get better and if you completely hate it tell me and ill redo the chapter. Please please review!!! I don't own house

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------He tossed and turned on his couch viscously In his sleep as he was visited by an all to familiar nightmare, only this time it was a little different; _house was in his old house like always, only this time it wasn't only his dad yelling at him it was Wilson the words he shot at him a few days earlier echoed throughout his dream "just because you choice to be a miserable ass doesn't mean you have to ruin my life to…just stay out!" _

"_Wilson…" he pleaded as a new image appeared it was his dad, "you're a miserable ass who makes everyone else miserable to, we'd be better off without "Wilson," House cried out for 'help I'm sorry!" But Wilson just stood there staring while his father pored cold ice down his back "help" he continued but the ice kept on coming "you ruined my life House" was all his only friend replied "you ruined my life!" _

House woke up on the floor by his couch cold sweat lined his matted brow as he sat shaking on the floor his breathing fast and shallow, when he got to the point where the shaking calmed a bit he hoisted his sore body back to the couch, reached for his bottle of scotch and took a swig from the bottle. _How could I hurt my friend like that, how come every attempt at a relationship I have, I ruin it, I don't want to lose Wilson…I...I don't want to be alone_, guilt radiated through him and shock his core, _why am I such a miserable bastered! _Hurt and anger slashed through him like lightning bolts, he saw the knife he left out on the table and picked it up. He held it up and in the dim light from the television he saw his reflection. Then in one powered motion he swept the knife across his arm, then again, and again until he had a pattern or red lines going down his arm the last one was the deepest he felt it pierce through his skin, his hands shook so wildly the knife fell to the floor with a ding that echoed through the desolate apartment. He examined his arm in shock tears ran to his eyes not from the pain in his arm but from everything every pain he felt in his life came to him drowning him. He thought of being utterly alone without Wilson was painful.

He stared his arm bubbling red the ones towards the top had already started to dry and turned a deep shade of red the deepest one still oozing right above his wrist. _What have I done? _Still shaken he limped to his bed where he prepared for a long sleepless night


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much Huddyholic for reviewing all my chapters so far and the rest of the new comers I love reviews! Hang in there cause I have some juicy ideas probably one or two more chapters after this so enjoy an please review

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" House shot straight up in his bed screaming. _Just a dream_ he sighed a breath of relief as he ran his hand down the side of his face removing the perspiration. He felt a pain spread like fire through his right arm, he looked down, the events of the previous night rushing to him. He carefully swung his bad leg over the bed followed by his right. He then leaned over gently running his finger down the pink and red cuts. It felt as though he was running his hand over sand paper. The deepest one looked puffy and red and stung at the touch.

_Am I crazy _he thought to himself, he tried to rationalize the situation as House always did he lived off rationalizations and fact. _Well I guess it's no different than my usual self destructive behavior I drink, do drugs, last night was just a new variation. _He stared at them awhile longer before getting up and limping to his bathroom, he scrutinized himself in the mirror, his oddly pale skin and deep circles under his bloodshot eyes. He looked down at his arm once more _Rather take my anger out on me then them, _Wilson's and Houses father's words rang throughout his head; "Just because you're a miserable ass doesn't mean you have to ruin my life to!" Images flashed through his head of one of his most miserable memories, "You're such a looser you couldn't even succeed in…" House quickly shook his Fathers booming voice from his memory, He limped back to his room to put jeans and a wrinkled long sleeve t-shirt. He exited his apartment with his greasy hair and stubble face, he looked damaged on the outside with his leg and rough appearance, but he was also damaged on the inside and that hurt worse, he _felt _damaged.

He took a deep breath before entering his office the rouge doctor was not looking forward to the awkward stares he would receive from his ducklings, and even worse the pending conversation with Wilson.

"Transverse Miletus," House announced as he limped towards the coffee machine.

"That fits," Thirteen stated a little confused

"Duh, that's what he has"

"How long you've known" Foremen said clearly agitated.

"Yesterday, I like to keep you on your toes," The diagnostician stated with a smile

"House…about…about yesterday," Thirteen said gently

But before house could reply with a snaky comment he felt the room turn as a sudden spell of disorientating dizziness fell upon him, he clutched the table until his knuckles turned white in a desperate attempt to steady himself. He rocked unsteadily as if he were on a rocking ship. As he attempted to step forward he fell to the ground, dropping his cane beside him. He closed his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose to keep the room from spinning

"House, you ok," Taulb asked rushing to his bosses' side

House stumbled to get back up again falling back to the hard hospital floor; house rubbed his sore leg, and with Taulbs help, although reluctantly taken House got back on his legs. He stood long enough to finally steady.

"House, you don't look so good, are you feeling ok," Thirteen asked

"Peachey," The annoyed doctor replied, _just lost my footing, that's all_ he reasoned to himself.

"House, you're shaking" Foremen joined in; as all three gauged nervously at their boss.

"I'm fine" he shouted a little louder than intended "Just tiered, and a little cold that's all"

He began walking to his recliner in his office before they had time to abject. He set his cane down as he gingerly lifted his sore leg on to the recliner popped a few vicoden, and closed his eyes, _all I need is some sleep, _he thought to himself.

Wilson came walking into his office determined, he stepped in front of the tan reclined and placed his hands on his hips.

"House" Wilson said trying to wake his friend "House," he said more impatiently

Then he looked closer at his friend sweat dripping from his face, the oncologist leaned forward and pressed his hand against his friend forehead  
"oh my god, he's burning up!" He shouted wordily quickly attracting the attention of Houses team they rushed in. Wilson leaned down shaking his friend, once House reached consciousness they sighed slightly still frightened by his high fever.

"Resorted to watching me sleep, if you really want my picture just ask" he said referring to the pondering eyes

"House this is serious, you're burning up"

"I'm fine," he said shooting up to quickly dizziness plaguing him once more

"He's disoriented," Taulb said as if he weren't in the room

"I'm….f…fine" He said now between shallow labored breaths, He fell to the floor, Wilson catching him on his way down, House clutched his chest forcing the air to come.

Their eyes widened with fright.

"I…I'm…I'm…" he passed out on the floor be for he could continue and began shaking viscously.

"Shit, get a stretcher in here" Wilson demanded.

* * *

Dun dun daaaa! After reviewing this chapter you should go to YouTube and type in "Minnie the moocher Hugh Laurie" It made my day

I Don't own House…*tear*


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if grammars not its best and it's kind of short, its 1:37in the morning arghh any way read, enjoy, review thanks

I don't own House md, probably wouldn't be as good of a show if I did, but Hugh and R.S.L would still be gorgeous and amazing (awesome smiley)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The team hurriedly went to work checking Greg's vitals

"Slightly elevated," Forman called

"Breathing shallow," Taulb announced putting his stethoscope around his neck

"Pupil reaction normal," Wilson chimed

"He's still convulsing, where's that dame stretcher," Thirteen said

Finally as if answering Wilson's prayers the stretcher came, Foremen and Wilson lifted houses burning body on to the stretcher and with that Wilson rushed off with the stretcher down the hall

"You nurse" Wilson called authoritatively at a nurse wearing blue scrubs down the hall, "Find us a room." She merely nodded in response and took off down the hall poking her head in the one she assumed was empty once confirmed she waved them over, the team fallowing on Wilsons heels.

Once in the room the nurse and Houses only friend lifted him on to the bed

"Get an ice pack" he commanded and she took off once more without a word.

As the ducklings poured in to the room Wilson turned to them.

"Dizziness, fever, rapid heart rate, shaking, and shallow breathing" He rattled off Houses symptoms.

"Sounds like sepsis," Taulb said matter of factly

"Get me antibiotics," Wilson said agreeing with Taulb

"Shouldn't we test him first" Thirteen said from the corner of the small room

"No time" Wilson shook his head. "His fevers through the roof and heart rate escalating, I don't know how he got it, but it's the best answer we have" He thought out loud

The nurse ran in with the ice pack, Forman nodded with appreciation and set the pack on Houses wrinkled head, it was obvious he was in pain. Taulb handed the bag of liquid meds to Wilson's impatient outstretched arm.

"Get some morphine ready to" Wilson asked and as he was getting ready to place an IV on house, he was stunned in to silence when he rolled up the sick mans sleeve

"What the…." Was all that escaped his mouth as the room stared at Houses pattern of red and pink trailing down his arm dried blood crusted in his arm hair, an awful sight to see, especially for Wilson.

* * *

Going on vacation tomorrow so I don't know when I'll update again but it will be no later than new years, so keep checking for updates and don't think iv quit I have at least one more chapter thank you and happy new year…*I'm sending you subliminal messages to review this chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

**Finale chapter of my first ever fan fic, ya!!** Thank you all for your comments and encouragement please read and review this chapter as well as the story over all, leave other ideas you would like to see me write. Thanks again and may the new year bring you joy and happiness

Don't own House *tear*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Wilson slouched in the plastic hospital chair, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, _what the hell is going on with house_ he thought to himself angrily. Wilson's ears suddenly perked at the sound of house stirring in his hospital bed, Wilson shot out of his chair nearly knocking it to the ground, he stood there waiting anxiously.

_Where am I _house thought. He felt the tug of the IV against his arm, he felt the scratch of the covers, and could hear the soft hum of the heart monitor envelope the quite. He struggled to lift his heavy eye lids spots danced across his vision, slowly but surely the room came in focus, he stared straight ahead seeing Wilsons erect silhouette on the glass door. _Shit! _The events of earlier came rushing to him, _Wilson knows…_ he clutched his fist of the arm that was decorated in red lines. He refused to look at his arm to look at Wilson.

"House what the hell are those," Wilson demanded gesturing towards House's arm. House could feel the oncologist's brown eyes burn into the side of his head

Silence fell thickly over the room, the kind of silence that sent a chill down your spine and rested in your marrow.

"Sooo what's wrong with me doc." House said using the term doc condescendingly

The younger doctor was taken aback for a second by the sound of houses voice in the quite, there was something different in his voice not quite sarcastic or snarky enough there was something deeper, something…sad.

He shook it off and continued in a stern tone "You have sepsis, your…cuts(he hated referring to them) got infected and the infection spread to your blood, hence sepsis." He then continued with his hands on his hips "You have to talk about this"

House rolled his eyes, "Things that aren't important aren't worth talking about, People how aren't important…aren't worth caring about. You should know that Wilson after being friends with me…just go." The last part a hurt whisper

Wilson shook his head defiantly "House this _is_ important and so are you, you have to tell me what this is all about"

He sat there staring into the wall

Wilson sighed heavily "I put up with all your crap House the least you could do is tell me what the hell is going on."

_He's not going to let it go, I have to tell him, besides I owe him that at least _House reasoned.

The diagnostician sat there still as stone, he opened and closed his mouth slowly trying to form the words, another few minutes of awkward silence had passed, and just as Wilson opened his mouth to say something so did House. Wilson shut his mouth so quickly it made a loud snapping sound he didn't want to prolong the process by interrupting his friend right before he finally spoke. The corners of houses mouth rouse ever so slightly at his friends eagerness then smoothed over again into seriousness. Wilson sat quietly back into his chair and began listening intently.

"When I was 13…I….I tried to kill myself, I don't know whether it was because I wanted to prove a point, to spite my parents, or whether I was just a depressed messed up teenager, regardless the reason I did." House's blue eyes glazed as if watching the scenes play out before his eyes

He continued, as a stunned Wilson sat beside him "When my dad found out, you know what he did… he laughed, he, he laughed, he said _you're a cowered and a loser, couldn't even finish the job. Next time you try to off your self do society a favor and don't fail, for once in your life don't fail." _Houses eyes burned with the past, he let out a small angry chuckle as if hearing some sick joke. Wilson continued to stare in horror and shock at his friends words. Houses icy tone continued, "He then dragged me out in the rain and dumped me in an ice bath and said…he said… "Just because you're a miserable ass doesn't mean you have to ruin my life to, get out of my life" Pain laced his words his mouth trembled "The last time those words affected me was when…." He trailed off not wanting to verbalize the thought.

Just as Wilson was thing what type of scum would have the nerve to say such a thing realization dawned on him like a setting sun, guilt flooded through him, suffocating him

_Oh god, I said that, I said that to House last week when I was mad at him _Wilsons words suddenly rang in his head _"Just because you're a miserable ass doesn't mean you have to ruin my life to, just get out of my life!"_

"House, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry I…I had no idea…" Wilson murmured

"I'm not mad, but you did mean it, I don't deserve you, and if I wasn't selfish I would tell you to go and have a better life without me but, I don't want you to leave…Wilson my life, it's like a night mare it begins when I wake up, but you, you make it livable…..I need you" the last part a whisper barely addable but Wilson heard it.

A sad smile teased at the corners of his mouth, house finally admitted he needed people, he had proved he was human.

"House you're an ass and our friendship is far from easy but, I'm not leaving even if you asked me to because the truth is I need you to, just as much if not more than you need me."

House finally turned to see an honest smile on his only friends face, tears brimmed the surface of his crystal blue eyes he quickly drooped his head to hide the pain. Wilson put a gentle hand upon his shoulder and the two began to laugh.

(If this was a real episode the song waiting on an angel by Ben Harper would be playing)

So the two sat there and talked about meaningful things such as life and silly things such as Nurse Tina in pediatrics getting a second sex change, they laughed and even cried. But most of all they took solace in the fact they were needed, not just by anyone but by some they really cared for. What a comfort it was to have a purpose. After hours of talking, house slipped into sleep from a combination of the long day and his medication. Wilson stood and stared at his friend all the lines of pain that had been so deeply etched in to his features now smooth and soft the corners of his lips raised ever so slightly he looked…peaceful. He turned to walk away, and as he approached the door he stopped and turned around to face his slumbering friend

"Have sweet dreams House" he said before quietly slipping out the door

And for the first time in a long time he did.

* * *

Please review and check my profile I'm already starting a new one thank you so much for your support with this story, hopefully it was ok for my first

Happy New Year!


End file.
